Hotter Than a Fever (Sebastian x Reader)
by ChaosKuchiki
Summary: a continued story from a fic on deviant art to understand I would visit it first- link in the Fic- i have his/her permission to post this second portion


~~/Hello everyone this is Chaos Phantomhive Kuchiki back with another fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

This is a continuation of a lovely fanfiction written by vengefulamber, I will have a link to the original in the description, enjoy~~

"Even fever's need tending Miss (l/n)" the raven haired butler continued to keep his eyes locked upon yours

"I told you I'm quite alright" you continued to protest weakly, shifting your eyes out of his lock

Excess water from the cool rag ran down your slightly red face, leaving a thin trail of wetness with each drop- you shivered once again, not pleased by the extra chill upon your face

"Miss ll/n) are you cold?" his silky voice rang throughout your head

"Y-yeah" you managed to squeak through your shivering

His gloved hand wiped the tear like drops of water from your cheeks "I'll be back in a moment" he cooed, she watched him leave her side, causing a slight drop in her already horrible feeling body, having lost the presence of the lovely butler

He re-entered the room only a moment later with a thick woolen blanket folded neatly in his arms- not a second later was he draping the cloth over your already blanketed body "Is this better?" his smooth voice rang out again, pleasing your ears

Not wishing to use much energy with speech you nodded slowly, causing him to emit a soft and faint smile

Outside the room a loud clatter and the sound of shattering porcelain could be heard

"I'm sorry miss but I must-" he began walking away, but as he did so your hand reached up, trying to grasp him before he got out of your grasp

"Wait…" you managed to force out a mere whisper, though loud enough to stop him

He turned around to face you, warmly entwining his fingers with those of your outstretched hand

"Yes milady?" his soothing voice caused her already melting body to melt

"Stay with me…" you whispered, tugging on his hand

He chuckled and sat upon her bedside, holding her single hand in both of his "I suppose I shall have Agni take care or the mess whence he arrives" he sighed

(f/n) (l/n) lay there with Sebastian for many minutes of silence until it was broken by the removal of the wet rag, causing she to shudder from the temperature changing once again.

Sebastian laid his gloved hand upon her forehead before leaning down and kissing it softly, much to (f/n)'s surprise, causing her face to flush a deep crimson

"It seems your fever is gone lady (f/n)" he smiled "Now we have to clean you up- we don't want Soma and Agni seeing you in this condition" He ripped off her covers to see (f/n) in only her night gown

She curled into a ball from the loss of warmth and whimpered "Do I have to get up…"

He narrowed his gaze "Must I put Pluto in here?"

Upon this comment she got up, and stood, a bit cross she threw off her nightgown into his face as she walked to her wardrobe

She was naked'

He was intrigued

"Dear (f/n), doesn't it bother you to be like this before a male?"He looked up and down her body

"Well… Yeah" She began slipping on her undergarments as a soft hand was placed over her eyes

"You should be careful as to who you strip around miss (l/n)" she gasped as he pushed her against a wall, keeping her eyes covered as he pressed his lips forcefully against her soft, untouched lips as he snaked his tongue past her lips and into her mouth-

not even taking a moment to think about his proper manners as a butler and asking permission first, tch

Once accessing her wet cavern he explored every bit of it, tracing intricate patterns across her stunned, motionless tongue before he pulled away slowly, drawing a string of crystal clear saliva from where his tongue touched her silken lips

Once he removed his hand from over his eyes she collapsed, as if he had been strings tying her to life

She hit the ground as a knock could be heard at the front door, Sebastian looked at her, smiling slyly

"Well Miss (l/n) it seems that I must be going" he bent down and whispered into her ear, her body propped up against the wall

"You ought to get to work~ You wouldn't want to disappoint our young master now would we" he chuckled and left her in her dazed state before walking out to greet their guests

EXTENDED ENDING~

Later that day (f/n) continued to lay motionless

Noticing her lack of movement Sebastian put Pluto on a leash and walked him to her room

"Dear Miss (l/n) I thought I told you to get to work" he smirked as he let go of the leash as Pluto practically pounced upon her, naked and slobbering everywhere with his exposed tongue

Original story; art/Fever-SebastianxReader-362081493

If you wish to request something let me know~ Im open for anything atm


End file.
